<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>babysitter by chivalrousamour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648004">babysitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour'>chivalrousamour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd and Riddle have to care for babies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>babysitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning for mentions of riddle's backstory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly enough, the current situation was not Floyd's fault, somehow.</p><p>Technically, it was Yuu's, but if you asked them, they'd say it was an accident and apologize with eyes so innocent, you had to believe them.</p><p>See, Yuu had been doing some alchemy homework in the laboratory during lunch, when they realized that they could also make a gift for their boyfriend while they were there. So, when their homework potion was done, they got to brewing another potion as a gift.</p><p>However, Cater walked in on Yuu as they were singing about brewing potions. And Cater took a picture of them doing so.</p><p>Obviously, Yuu had to kill him for that.</p><p>"Eeeeeeeeee!" Cater screamed as he ran from the furious Prefect, taking a selfie as he ran. "<em>#PissedOffPrefect #PleaseCalmDown #SomeoneSaveMe!!!!"</em></p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"</strong></em></span> Yuu roared, chasing Cater down the halls.</p><p>Cater cradled his phone close to his chest. He couldn't afford to lose his phone before he could make a proper post about the picture of Silver on a date with Ruggie he got!</p><p>Then Cater saw a set of doors down the hall and got an idea. He barrelled into the cafeteria, hoping to either lose Yuu in the crowd or that Yuu would stop under the gazes of multiple people. </p><p>Neither of those ended up happening though.</p><p>What happened was that Yuu threw a potion directly at the back of Cater's head. Considering that their potion was in a glass vial, this could have very likely maimed Cater badly, if it weren't for the fact that Yuu's aim was fucking atrocious.</p><p>So the vial shattered against the floor, enveloping part of the cafeteria in a thick mist.</p><p>Others acted quickly. Malleus and Riddle cast a spell to disperse the mist safely, resulting in only a few people getting caught up in it, while Epel went to fetch the headmaster.</p><p>However, when the mist cleared, instead of people groaning in agony or anything...</p><p>There were a bunch of fucking babies everywhere.</p><p>"What," Riddle said at the sight.</p><p>"Goo," a baby Cater said, before looking down at his tiny tiny hands in shock.</p><p>And then a baby Azul started screaming.</p><p>"Oh shit," Yuu said, because there was a bunch of babies on the floor. Cater, Trey, Lilia, Vil, Jade, Ruggie, and Azul had all been turned into literal babies.</p><p>Yeah, that was never a good start to anything.</p><p>"F...father...?" Silver said in horror, staring down at the tiny Lilia. Lilia waved at him with a smile and a tiny, tiny hand.</p><p>"Aha! Seeing Azul and Jade like this sure brings back memories!" Floyd said with a grin at the still-crying Azul and his displeased brother.</p><p>"<em>Roi de Poison</em> is marvellous, even as a child!" Rook exclaimed. Baby Vil slapped a hand to his forehead.</p><p>"Oi, herbivore, what the hell did you do to Ruggie," Leona demanded threateningly. Ruggie, meanwhile, seemed more annoyed than bothered by the situation.</p><p>"Prefect. I am going to behead you for this if you don't explain," Riddle added.</p><p>"...okay, okay, calm down!" Yuu said desperately. "It'll all be fine! The headmaster will be here, and he'll be like <em>'oh, we'll fix this but in the meantime, you take care of the babies'</em> and..." they paused in horror. "Wait, he wouldn't just ask me to take care of seven babies by myself, would he...?"</p><p>They thought for a moment, before realizing, yeah, Crowley totally would. </p><p>So they took a deep breath in, breathed a deep breath out, and said "absolutely not" to the idea. They casually walked away from both Leona and Riddle, grabbing a baby with a smooth motion.</p><p>"Here you go!" Yuu said cheerfully, handing baby Lilia to the other Diasomnia students. "Please take good care of him!"</p><p>"Huh!? Human! Explain yourself!" Sebek demanded, but Yuu already went off to distribute the other babies.</p><p>Yuu, meanwhile, handed baby Jade over to Kalim and Jamil, all while ignoring Sebek's screaming. Silver and Malleus would have been similarly kind of pissed at Yuu, if not for the fact that Lilia started levitating out of Silver's arms and towards the nearest exit, forcing the two to try and recapture the flying baby.</p><p>"Please take good care of him!" Yuu said happily. "Since the two of you are such a cute couple, you three will be such a cute family!"</p><p>Kalim's eyes lit up as he swore to take good care of Jade, while Jamil looked mortified and embarrassed.</p><p>Yuu turned to grab the next baby, but Deuce was looking at them with bright, expectant eyes. Ace just looked like he was going to punch a wall.</p><p>Yuu turned back to Kalim and Jamil and said, "actually, wait, can you take care of these two instead?"</p><p>"What?!" Deuce demanded. "Don't you think we're a good couple too?!"</p><p>"Oh, you're adorable together," Yuu said as they handed baby Jade to Jack, "but you're the idiots who didn't realize you two were dating until three weeks after your first kiss."</p><p>"Hey!" Ace protested.</p><p>"You make poor life choices and I don't trust you around children," Yuu said bluntly, before moving on.</p><p>"They have a point," Jack said.</p><p>"Shut up, Jack, you're the idiot who couldn't confess his crush on Ruggie until he went and got himself a boyfriend," Ace retorted, gesturing to Leona. Leona would have been smug, if Yuu hadn't just shoved baby Ruggie into his arms. </p><p>"Oi, herbivore, what's the meaning of this?" Leona demanded as Ace and Jack continued arguing behind him. Jack exclaimed that he didn't have time to date someone because he was too busy with sports, which Ace called a really really bad excuse. Kalim desperately tried to keep his new son from fighting someone, but then Deuce got involved and it was a terrible terrible thing.</p><p>"Well, it seemed poetically fitting for you to take care of Ruggie after all he does for you," Yuu said. Somehow, Ruggie seemed to have a little baby smirk on his little baby face at that.</p><p>"<em>Roi de Lions,</em> if you'd like, I could take care of <em>Monsieur Dandelion</em> in your place," Rook offered with a creepy grin, making Leona cradle Ruggie protectively.</p><p>"Stay the fuck away from us," Leona said, before just taking Ruggie and leaving the cafeteria to nap.</p><p>"Here you go," Yuu said, picking up a disgruntled baby Vil and giving him to Rook.</p><p>"<em>Mon dieu, </em>to think that <em>Roi de Poisons</em> would be such an adorable child!" Rook exclaimed. "I will guard him with my life!"</p><p>"Great!" Yuu exclaimed.</p><p>Then they turned towards Floyd and Riddle with a smile.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Riddle screamed.</p><p>"Oh, okay," Yuu said, before shoving Cater into Floyd's hands. Floyd actually didn't seem to mind, given the grin he had on his face. "I'll take care of Azul and Trey then!"</p><p>"Wait, I don't trust you to take care of Trey!" Riddle yelled, grabbing Trey before Yuu could. "What kind of potion did you even make, anyways?!"</p><p>"It was a growth potion," Yuu said honestly.</p><p>"A growth potion," Riddle repeated in disbelief.</p><p>"That's what I said."</p><p>"This is the literal opposite of growth," Riddle said pointedly, gesturing to the baby Trey in his arms.</p><p>"I never claimed to be good at potions," Yuu said.</p><p>It was then that Riddle's bookwormish tendencies came in handy.</p><p>"...Yuu," Riddle said with narrowed eyes. "The recipe for the growth potion... you know it, right?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, I think," Yuu said. "You mix six grams of light-weed with an ounce of Lambent flower nectar, nine leaves from a sunrune plant, and an ounce and a half of graveberry juice. Then you add charged crystals to the mix and bring it to a boil....? The textbook said it would be ready when the crystals dissolve..."</p><p>"That's all correct," Riddle said, making Yuu smile bashfully. "But... how exactly did you get the charged crystals you used?"</p><p>"Eh? There were crystals in the alchemy lab..." Yuu said.</p><p>"It's dangerous to just leave magically-charged items around, so all the crystals in the alchemy lab are uncharged," Riddle explained. "You're supposed to give them your magic yourself shortly before brewing the potion."</p><p>"E-eh...!?"</p><p>"In short... this was the one potion you shouldn't have brewed yourself!" Riddle exclaimed. "Why wasn't Grim with you?!"</p><p>"A-ah, he went to eat and I didn't want to bother him, so I thought I could do it myself--!"</p><p>"You...!"</p><p>Riddle cut himself off, because just then, a crying baby got distracted the both of them. </p><p>"Hm?" Floyd looked at them back curiously. He couldn't exactly reply verbally, because he had Cater's arm in his mouth. Cater was screaming.</p><p>"FLOYD!" Riddle screamed. "DON'T EAT HIM!"</p><p>"Ehhhhhh?! Why not?!"</p><p>"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"</p><p>So, yeah, this was gonna be a disaster.</p>
<hr/><p>Annoyingly enough, Yuu's prediction ended up being right. When Epel brought Crowley back, Crowley's reaction was basically <em>'I can make the potion to bring all of your classmates back to normal, but it will take until nightfall. Until then, please care for your classmates in the place of your kind headmaster, alright?' </em>before he left. He even praised Yuu for taking the initiative to divide the task up amongst the students. </p><p>So, yeah, Floyd and Riddle were stuck with caring for two children. Riddle was pretty sure Floyd would be worse than useless too, so it was closer to him babysitting two kids and his boyfriend alone.</p><p>Thankfully, Sam got a large sum of money from the headmaster to provide everyone with baby clothes and other materials, so at the very least, Riddle didn't need to run himself into the ground researching what was necessary. Though, how Sam could have possibly predicted the need for that many childcare supplies was a mystery as always.</p><p>Riddle and Floyd had taken up camp in the Heartslabyul dorm lounge, seated around the flower-covered coffee table as they considered their next actions.</p><p>"Though we'll probably need to follow a set schedule for feeding times..." Riddle muttered to himself under his breath as he sat Cater on his knee. Cater had been terrified of Floyd ever since Floyd bit on his arm, so Riddle had to be the one to take care of him. </p><p>He also had Trey on his other knee, because he didn't trust Floyd around babies anymore.</p><p>"Huh?" Floyd asked. "Isn't it fine to just dump them in a pond for a day and let them hunt for themselves?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Riddle snapped. "They'd drown!"</p><p>Floyd looked baffled by the very concept. He got up from the couch to kneel before the babies, squinting at them dubiously. Cater clung closer to Riddle out of sheer fear.</p><p>"Come on, Sea Turtle and Sea Bream might have really wimpy bodies, but they can't be <em>that</em> bad at swimming!" Floyd exclaimed. Trey pouted and smacked Floyd in the nose, but of course, a baby's hit couldn't hurt that much. Floyd didn't even react to his annoyance.</p><p>"Human babies don't learn to walk until they're a year old," Riddle retorted. "What makes you think they could swim?"</p><p>"Huh!? It takes that long for a kid to learn to walk?!" Floyd demanded in shock, before looking at the babies with pitying eyes. "So many babies must be eaten every day..."</p><p>"...I think you may have some fundamental misunderstandings about society on land," Riddle said bluntly. </p><p>"Eh? I do?"</p><p>"For one thing, eating babies is illegal!" Riddle exclaimed. "Bringing harm to someone else is called assault!"</p><p>Riddle cradled the babies protectively as he glared down at Floyd.</p><p>"The role of a caretaker is to protect their child and teach them well!" Riddle declared. "I won't forgive you if you turn your back on that duty!"</p><p>"Alright~" Floyd said, stretching out the sound as he pouted. "I won't eat them, okay?"</p><p>"That is the bare minimum you should be doing," Riddle said flatly.</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do?" Floyd asked curiously.</p><p>"Feed them, put them to sleep, play with them, ch--"</p><p>"Oh! I can play with them!" Floyd interjected happily, bouncing up with a smile.</p><p>Riddle looked at Floyd dubiously.</p><p>"Floyd. If you treat them roughly, you could kill them," Riddle stated.</p><p>"I'll be super gentle~!"</p><p>Riddle still looked very concerned. </p><p>"Ah, I know~!" Floyd exclaimed, getting an idea. He pulled out his magic pen and pointed it at the kids.</p><p>"Hey, wait--!" Riddle cried out in alarm.</p><p>And then Floyd cast the spell. </p><p>Trey and Cater floated up in the air, hovering not much higher than Riddle's head would be if he were standing. Trey looked as worried as could be, but Cater's eyes seemed to light up at the sensation. Soon enough, Cater was laughing as he spun in the air.</p><p>"See~ They're too small to build up any real speed, so they can't crash into anything," Floyd said. "Plus, I can catch them really easy at this height, you know? So they can't fall and get hurt!"</p><p>Riddle was struck with the (rude) thought of <em>'that's surprisingly thoughtful', </em>when he noticed Floyd's gleeful, <em>'praise me!' </em>aura.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Riddle gestured for Floyd to kneel down a bit. Floyd complied, when Riddle patted him on the head.</p><p>"Good job," Riddle said with a smile.</p><p>Floyd's face went red, before his magic shorted out and the babies started falling at an alarming rate. Riddle screamed, summoning pillows for Trey and Cater to land on in a panic.</p><p>Thankfully, Trey and Cater were unharmed.</p><p>Unthankfully, Riddle beheaded Floyd for that.</p>
<hr/><p>"Judging from their sizes, they seem to have been reverted to about a year old or less... perhaps a bottle would be more suitable...? I should search up the required nutritional value--"</p><p>"'kay, eat up, baby fishies~!" Floyd exclaimed, giving Trey and Cater a small bowl of baby food each. </p><p>"Use these," Riddle said, giving the babies little spoons.</p><p>Cater and Trey both looked at the baby food in distaste.</p><p>"You both need to eat," Riddle said insistently. </p><p>Trey looked reluctant, but he tried to grab the spoon anyways.</p><p>And then he accidentally slapped the spoon into the surface of the applesauce-like substance, making the food splatter everywhere. Meanwhile, Cater was refusing to even look at his food.</p><p>Riddle and Floyd had different ideas on how to address this issue.</p><p>Riddle had taken out a napkin and started wiping up the mess. He planned on teaching Trey how to grasp the spoon properly with all his might.</p><p>Floyd, meanwhile, jolted up as if he got an idea, but then quickly deflated.</p><p>"Is something wrong...?" Riddle asked warily.</p><p>"You'd get mad if I shoved Sea Bream's face into his food," Floyd said, making Cater pale with fear.</p><p>"Of course I would!" Riddle exclaimed.</p><p>"But it's super frustrating, y'know~?" Floyd said. "I don't get how someone would just not want to eat. Back home, you had to eat fast before someone took your prey from you. And human babies are a lot more fragile than baby eels..." he trailed off while poking at Cater's chubby cheeks.</p><p>"You don't know how to be gentle," Riddle realized with darkened eyes. "Because you've never had a good example."</p><p>"Maybe," Floyd said. "But you can teach me, right?"</p><p>"...I can't. I wouldn't know either," Riddle said, thinking of a home that felt more like a prison and rules upon rules upon rules.</p><p>But then, Floyd pulled Riddle into a hug, cheerfully saying, "then let's figure it out together, Goldfishie~!"</p><p>Instead of pulling away or yelling, Riddle smiled.</p><p>"If you insist," Riddle said.</p><p>The two of them completely forgot about the children who were present, by the way.</p><p>Trey had been trying so hard to focus on relearning how to use spoons so he wasn't paying attention to his childhood friend's love life. Cater shoved his face into the baby food just to keep himself from dying of secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>Riddle panicked, going to wipe off Cater's face with the napkin, while Floyd laughed.</p><p>"Seems like you're doing pretty good after all, Goldfishie~!"</p>
<hr/><p>After eating, Trey and Cater wound up tired enough to take a nap.</p><p>The two felt a bit of pride at the sight of the two sleeping together on the couch, even though Riddle knew that Trey and Cater were a lot more well-behaved than any normal baby would be.</p><p>"Hey, didn't we do a good job~?" Floyd asked happily. "We're great at being parents~!"</p><p>"Be quiet, you'll wake them up!" Riddle hissed without thinking, before realizing what Floyd had said. </p><p>He didn't really think he would be a good parent, especially when his only example was his mother, but...</p><p>In the face of Floyd's grin, he couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt disappear off his shoulders. Even though Floyd clearly had no proper frame of reference when it came to caring for babies, he had done his best and learned quickly.</p><p>The thought suddenly made Riddle realize how little he knew about Floyd and his upbringing.</p><p>"Hey, Floyd. Can you tell me more about your homeland?" Riddle asked on impulse.</p><p>"Hm? You curious about me or something?" Floyd asked in return, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>"Yes," Riddle said honestly. "I want to know more about you."</p><p>Floyd seemed stunned as he blushed.</p><p>"...eh, since it's Goldfishie, I don't mind," Floyd said, before cheerfully exclaiming, "I'll tell you everything you want to know~!" </p><p>Riddle immediately looked to the sleeping babies in alarm, sighing in relief when he saw that the two were still asleep.</p><p>"Well, I am a bit curious about your previous education..."</p><p>"Ahaha, Goldfishie's always thinking about school, huh~?"</p><p>"I don't!"</p><p>The two of them chatted until Trey and Cater woke up.</p>
<hr/><p>By the end of the day, the cure was ready, and everyone was, well, varying levels of okay to... not okay at all.</p><p>For instance, Malleus looked like he fought a tree and lost, Sebek was soaking wet and covered in burn marks, and Silver had cuts and bruises on his everywhere, though Lilia seemed delighted from his spot in Malleus' arms. Leona was incredibly irritated, while a smug-looking Ruggie was wearing several pieces of jewelry much too big for him. Jack was holding a jar full of mushrooms in one hand and Jade in the other. Rook seemed no worse for wear, but a dirt-covered Vil looked like he had been traumatized by something drastic. Meanwhile, Kalim, Ace, and Deuce had clearly been set on fire and doused with water, so they were soaking wet. Jamil looked haggard. Yuu was holding a small cauldron with a tuft of silver hair sticking out of it, but for some reason unrelated to fire, they and Epel were soaking wet.</p><p>Yes, somehow, Floyd and Riddle were the ones who handled that ordeal the best. Somehow.</p><p>"Settle down, everyone! Your gracious headmaster has concocted the antidote!"</p><p>
  <em>"Ahem."</em>
</p><p>"With Professor Crewel's help, of course."</p><p>With that said, Crowley distributed potions in the form of baby bottles. Within moments, people were already slowly turning back to normal.</p><p>Riddle couldn't help but sigh in relief as he waited for Trey and Cater to get theirs, until Floyd took the bottles meant for them.</p><p>"Floyd," Riddle said flatly. "What are you doing."</p><p>"I want to keep playing family with Goldfishie for a little longer!" Floyd said happily, holding the bottles out of Riddle's reach.</p><p>Riddle, Trey, and Cater stared at Floyd in shock.</p><p>"STOP THAT!" </p><p>"Oya, you can't be causing trouble for your boyfriend much longer," Jade said, though he was only the size of a small child. "And besides, I'd rather you not force my boyfriend to remain a baby?"</p><p>That convinced Floyd to hand over the potions. </p><p>Trey and Cater were very, very grateful. Meanwhile, Riddle was screaming, and possibly dying while blushing.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Bonus - Three Weeks Before Ace and Deuce Realize They're Dating</strong>
</p><p>"You seem nervous, prefect," Ace said with a cocky grin. "What, can't handle the idea of losing?"</p><p>"Shut up," Yuu retorted. </p><p>It was the weekly first year game night, with a twist. Ace had suggested punishment games for the loser, with a unique one for each player. </p><p>Yuu had gotten extremely nervous when theirs was decided to be <em>'to confess your darkest secret'</em>, so of course, Ace had to tease them. He had even taken to bullying them in the game, unleashing devastating combos that all but ensured Yuu's loss the moment Ace's next turn rolled around.</p><p>So, yeah.</p><p>"I wonder~? What kind of secret our prefect could be hiding~?" Ace asked.</p><p>"U-um... I..." Yuu stammered nervously.</p><p>"Ace, you're bullying them," Deuce pointed out.</p><p>"Wha~at, isn't it my right as the winner?" Ace asked.</p><p>"The tr-truth is..." Yuu said quietly.</p><p>Ace laughed, before Yuu held up a hand of cards. </p><p>"I'm not the one who lost this round," Yuu said with a bright smile as they showed off the four kings.</p><p>"Wh-! Hey! That's my hand!" Ace exclaimed, looking back at the table with wide eyes. No, instead of his insta-win hand, before him was Yuu's twenty-five card hand...?! "You swapped our hands while I wasn't looking?! Isn't that cheating?!"</p><p>"Shut up and accept your defeat already," Epel said bluntly.</p><p>"Huh?!" Ace exclaimed.</p><p>"It's your just desserts for targeting them so blatantly," Jack agreed.</p><p>"I don't care about this at all!" Sebek exclaimed, mostly because he already lost the previous round and was forced to say one bad thing about Malleus. (While crying, he reluctantly admitted that Malleus sometimes wandered off without telling anyone. And then Sebek cried some more.)</p><p>"I'd rather you get punished than Yuu," Deuce said.</p><p>"Don't act like this doesn't concern you!" Ace yelled, because <em>his</em> punishment game was to confess to the person sitting to his right. Who was, coincidentally, Deuce.</p><p>Deuce looked at Ace in confusion, so Ace went to his only possible ally: Grim.</p><p>"Grim! Don't you want to find out Yuu's deepest secret?!" Ace demanded.</p><p>Grim looked at Ace curiously, mostly because he had just woken up because of all the screaming.</p><p>"Hm? Deepest secret? Like the part where they're from another world?"</p><p>"Everyone knows that," Ace said bluntly.</p><p>"Hmmm, there's just not much I can think of that they keep secret," Grim admitted. "Unless you mean their love for sweets or fashion magazines--"</p><p>Yuu hurriedly covered Grim's mouth, causing Grim to cry out in alarm. Everyone stared at Yuu and their panicked expression for a few seconds.</p><p>"Hey... is it possible that...?" Ace trailed off, because Yuu was visibly sweating.</p><p>"No! I've never heard of any sort of fashion in my life!!" Yuu screamed. "I have no interest in cute nail polish or ribbons or glittering clothes and I've definitely never stared longingly at outfits in the windows of boutiques I wanted but could never pull off and I've never, ever in my life tried out makeup or hairstyles like in the videos and ended up looking like a mess!"</p><p>Everyone stared at Yuu for a moment, before Ace burst out laughing.</p><p>"So the straight-laced prefect has an unexpected side!" Ace exclaimed, laughing even more at Yuu's blushing face.</p><p>"This is why everyone wanted you to lose," Epel said bluntly.</p><p>Yuu withstood about five more seconds of laughter before their face darkened, and they stood up from the floor.</p><p>"Ace Trappola, born sixteen years ago September 23th..." Yuu started off, before lifting the couch above their head with the intent to kill. "It's a shame your life will come to an end today!"</p><p>"HOLY SHIT—" Ace screamed, barely dodging a couch to the skull.</p><p>The swing tore through some of Ramshackle's floorboards like it was nothing, though the couch was stuck in the floor now. Jack took advantage of the opportunity to hold Yuu back with Sebek's help.</p><p>"Prefect, calm down! You're destroying your dorm!" Jack yelled.</p><p>"Human! You can't get expelled! The young master will miss you!"</p><p>Even with Jack and Sebek holding them back, Yuu struggled to the point that they weren't sure if they could hold Yuu for long.</p><p>"Prefect, how strong are you...?" Epel asked, as Yuu ripped their arm out of Jack's grip with sheer force.</p><p>"Now is NOT the time to be admiring them!" Ace screamed. "They're going to bash my skull in!"</p><p>"Well, it's your fault, so do something," Grim said.</p><p>"Um, ah..." Ace said, before his eyes lit up. "That's it! Prefect, we'll be even if I do my punishment game too, right?! Right?!"</p><p>Yuu glared at Ace, but compared to their homicide attempt just seconds prior, that was a vast improvement.</p><p>"A-alright, I'll take that as a yes!" Ace said, before grabbing Deuce.</p><p>"Uh... huh?" Deuce said, because Deuce forgot that he had to be involved in that part.</p><p>"Deuce, from the moment that we met, you've been a thorn in my side," Ace said bluntly. </p><p>"This is supposed to be a love confession," Epel pointed out.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm getting there," Ace retorted, before turning his attention back to Deuce. "You're always so serious and dedicated... it's embarrassing just looking at you. But somehow... I wound up liking that stupidly earnest side of you, y'know?"</p><p>He moved his gloved hand to grip Deuce's hand, causing Yuu to gasp. They were too entranced to be angry anymore, causing Jack and Sebek to let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Hey, Deuce. Stay by my side from now on, now more than ever, alright?" Ace asked, before giving a wicked grin. "It's the price you gotta pay for making me like you, got it~?"</p><p>"Wow... that was... almost smooth," Epel said.</p><p>"Will the peanut gallery please shut up!?" Ace asked, annoyed. He let out a fake cough, before turning back to Deuce. "Anyways. Your answer?"</p><p>Now, Ace thought he was acting. He thought he was putting on a show to calm the prefect down.</p><p>Emphasis on <em>'thought', </em>because the best lies always had a hint of the truth in them.</p><p>So, when Deuce squeezed his hand with a smile and said, "I swear I'll make you happy," well, Ace thought he was also acting. He, of course, somehow forgot that Deuce was both incapable of lying and serious as hell, so he was caught completely off-guard when Deuce sealed the promise with a kiss.</p><p>Yuu gasped once more, before starting to clap as their lips separated.</p><p>"Congrats on finally admitting it!" Yuu exclaimed, because they had specifically made that punishment game to force their best friends to realize that they liked each other. "I'm so happy for you two!"</p><p>"E-eh, you don't have to look so happy 'bout it..." Ace said, thinking that Yuu was making fun of them and that the two of them were not dating.</p><p>"Thank you, prefect!" Deuce said earnestly, because he thought that he and Ace were dating now.</p><p>It would take exactly three weeks for the misunderstanding to be resolved, but, Ace would never let Yuu find out how <span class="u"><em>that</em></span> happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh btw the next one is either a christmas fic or me finally revealing who yuu's boyfriend is. i'm not sure yet lololol??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>